January 8
by 17-Heaven
Summary: That day, like he did every year since his absence, Neji visited that place. /Fic tribute to Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hi there! Well, this is a tribute to the Hyuuga twins: Hizashi and Hiashi! =D

I uploaded the original version (spanish) on their birthday, January 8, and finally I had time to translate it.

Well, what can I say? I love the Hyuuga family!

Hope you like it. ^^ Read & review!

* * *

><p><span>January 8<span>

.

.

.

A 15 years old boy had walked into a quiet park which was inside a small forest. In that park, highly take care to the smallest detail, there was countless plates of metal or stone in memory of every people of Konoha who had died, whether villagers or ninjas. And it was considered by many as a sacred place, a place to remember.

Birds were singing different melodies at dawn; it seemed they were happy that another day was beginning. He had come to that place for a couple of hours before the sun appeared. He was standing in front of one of the hundreds of carved stones, just like he did every year, every January 8. He only visited him once a year; on his birthday. He close his eyes to concentrate better, sensing the smell of grass and the wind that from time to time stroked his skin, waved smoothly his hair and took away some leaves that had fallen from the branches. He tried to mentally draw the man's face, his gestures, to remember his voice, to remember his smell. But it was hard, every time it was harder to remember and that bothered him. He opened his eyes.

He hated showing weakness in front of others, but at that moment decided to put aside his pride. "I miss you." The boy murmured the air, hoping he could hear it, from somewhere.

His voice was rough and anguish. The boy would do anything because he would have seen him grow; that he would have witnessed his achievements, when he became Genin and then Chuunin; that he would have taught him jutsu, fighting style and skills of their own clan… that he would have been proud of his son.

He knelt before the great stone, and after contemplating it, he rested his hand on it and slipped on the name carved there: **Hyuuga Hizashi**.

A bird landed on the stone.

"I wish…" He sighed. "I wish you were proud of me, father."

"I'm sure he is." A man said behind the boy.

Neji instantly recognized his voice. "Hiashi-sama" He said, his eyes still fixed on the carved words.

Hiashi stood next to his nephew. "You miss him?"

Neji smiled sadly. "Yes…"

The young Hyuuga stood up and then frowned and clenched his fists before he spoke. "I strive… I strive that his memory does not disappear from my mind. But every time it's harder."

Hiashi looked at him sideways. "Yeah…"

The two remained silent for a minute. Neji took a deep breath and then his body relaxed a bit. "Excuse me." He turned and started walking.

"Do you have training with your team today?" Hiashi asked him, prompting the boy to stop.

"Yes sir."

"I see. Neji…" He called his nephew, who turned his head to let him know he was paying attention. "I'll be waiting for you in the backyard this afternoon. I would like to talk to you."

Neji nodded and proceeded to walk away from that place.

Hiashi smiled faintly. "Happy birthday, brother"

The bird spread its wings and started his flight.

* * *

><p>"All right! It's all for today." Might Guy announced his pupils.<p>

"I'm starving…" Tenten said exhausted.

"What a great idea! Why don't we go to eat something?" Lee suggested.

"Not me, thanks." Their teammate quickly answered to then leave from there.

"Come on, Neji. Just a little time… Hey, Nej…!"

"Shhh" Tenten shut Lee up covering his mouth. "Leave him alone, Lee."

"But what happens to him? Today he has been in a worse mood than other days."

"Don't you remember, Lee?" Today is _that day_. He always behaves like that on this date…" She said worried looking to his teammate leave.

"Ohh… right"

* * *

><p>Neji walked through one of the corridors of the Hyuuga compound to get where his uncle had said. The clan leader was already there practicing some moves of Juuken. The boy was watching from a distance. It was when Hiashi made a series of hits in particular that Neji thought to be seeing for a moment his father. He blinked a few times so that the illusion disappears. His uncle and father were twins, so similar yet so different at the same time. They may have the same look, same hair and same face, but Neji knew perfectly how different they were. Hiashi was his uncle and his father, Hizashi, was his father.<p>

Hiashi stopped suddenly and walked to sit. "Come here, Neji." He said before drying the sweat with a towel.

"Yes" The boy obeyed and sat down by the man.

"Hanabi will soon bring tea."

Both remained silent for a while.

"Certainly" Hiashi spoke calmly. "I don't remember him clearly either."

Neji directed his view to his uncle.

"But when I see my reflection…" The man continued as he touched his face with one hand. "Sometimes I seem to see him." He smiled. "After all, we are the same."

"You are not the same." Neji mumbled with annoyance in his words.

Hiashi was slightly surprised by the boy's response, but quickly returned to his normal posture. Neji realized of his own reaction and immediately he repented of what he had just said.

"I mean… you have different personalities."

"You're right. Your father and I are totally different."

"I… excuse me. I did not mean to offend you."

"I understand what you meant, Neji. You don't need to apologize."

Neji hesitated before speaking. "Hiashi-sama… could you… tell me about my father?"

The older Hyuuga nodded. "Sure." He paused before proceeding. Neji listened attentively. "Hizashi was one of the best ninja of our generation. As a kid he was very restless, unlike you, he had trouble to stand still in some formal meeting and constantly challenged young people of his age to show his skills and prove himself." He looked sideways at the young Hyuuga beside him. "He always challenged me to fight against each other, and I wondered how he managed to have so much energy." He looked over the garden in front of him and Neji thought he was remembering those combats. "He won most of the combats." Hiashi smiled wistfully. "Your father was very strong. While we'd always had discussions and we had quite distanced in recent years, as twin brothers, we were very close when we were children. I scolded him when he was getting into trouble, Hizashi used to do mischief. But he was shrewd and very smart; and although he wasn't the first in his class he always passed."

Hiashi continued telling him others anecdotes which he could remember. Neji listened carefully, and as he did, the image of his father appeared more clearly, and at times he recalled some memory that was lost in the depths of his mind. Then silence was present again. This time Neji was the first to speak.

"I would have liked know him more." He said with some sadness in his voice. "I miss him so much…"

"Me too, Neji" He suddenly stood up. "Wait here for a moment." He said and then entered in the house.

Neji couldn't help feeling a certain intrigue. Soon, the clan leader returned but brought with him a small box. He sat back down and before his nephew he proceeded to open it. Inside there was a piece of cloth which enveloped something. The man unwrapped it and gave it to the boy. Neji grabbed the headband with the symbol of Konoha that Hiashi gave him. It was a bit old and worn, with some marks on the metal plate.

"It belonged to your father."

"But Hiashi-sama… I can't…"

"I want you to keep it. That's all I can offer."

Neji was truly amazed. He lowered his head so that his hair covered part of his face. "Thank you." He murmured.

"He must be really proud of you, Neji. I remember one of our last talks between brothers, when you had around 3 years; Hizashi told me… that he was immensely happy of having you and that he wished being a good father for you." Hiashi could not see the expression on Neji's face.

"Father, forgive the delay. The tea is ready." Hanabi said walking towards the two men. "Here you go. I'm not as good as Nee-chan but I hope you like it." She said to Neji placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hanabi-sama." He turned a little to take the cup and that was when Hanabi saw a tear sliding down the face of his cousin.


End file.
